crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rutger
Rutger is a fictional crossover character from the Fire Emblem universe. He is a wandering swordsman traveling the land in search for the strength to avenge his clan, which was slaughtered in a merciless attack some time ago. As a myrmidon, he is a peerless swordsman, but he remains extremely stoic and rarely speaks openly. Rutger's Crepusculum Regnum biography can be found here. His Fire Emblem Wiki page can be found here. Appearance Rutger dresses in long red robes with rough leather clothing underneath. His clothes are light enough for him to move quickly but sufficiently padded to soften blows and endure a variety of weather-related elements. Being from the plains, he is fair-skinned and has long brown hair. Lean and of average height, he is almost always scowling. Fighting Style Being a myrmidon, Rutger is a devoted student of the sword. He relies entirely upon his blade in combat and has no alternative means of defending himself outside of his swordplay. However, he is very deadly when armed with a sword, able to move with lightning-fast speed and strike his foes with deadly accuracy. He aims for finesse over raw power, favoring dodging to blocking and precise strikes to powerful ones. He has honed his abilities throughout his travels so that he may one day use his blade to find the vengeance that he so desperately seeks. Role In Plot Though he has met some of the denizens of Crepusculum Regnum, Rutger has mostly appeared in filler arcs. His first appearance was in A Slight Bit Of Training where he sparred with Ayalan and Leeith in the middle of a snowstorm. It is hinted that he helped Ayalan conquer Chalybs after this encounter. Since his initial appearance, Rutger has also had small roles in some offshoot storylines; he showed up several times in the Crepusculum Kingdom and Nerezza. However, he has yet to participate in a complete major storyline. However, his quiet resolve and determination often result in him becoming a foil for characters around him. Relationships Though Rutger comes from a foreign land, he has met and formed bonds with several characters of the Crepusculum Regnum world. Ayalan Invargas Rutger and Ayalan see each other as peers. Though Rutger views Ayalan as eccentric, he respects Ayalan's strength and desires to learn from him. After dueling with Ayalan and crossing swords, the two agreed to work together and have maintained an amicable understanding between each other. Andy Jammer Rutger does not know Andy well; however, when Andy demonstrated his strength in battle, Rutger was impressed and sought to learn the source of his strength. He is very curious about Andy's sword techniques. Bradley Turia Zaubereich Rutger and Bradley traveled for a while together. They are friends bonded by circumstance; both are from foreign lands and have somehow ended up in Crepusculum Regnum. Incidentally, both have mostly appeared in filler storylines. Rutger looks out for Bradley, though he thinks that Bradley can be a bit absentminded at times. Navarre Navarre and Rutger are both wanderers. They ran into each other while traveling and have very strange interactions with each other. Rutger generally regards Navarre as an annoyance, but he does do his best to look out for him when possible for some reason. Aeyara Rossignol Aeyara and Rutger met at a party. Aeyara stole a man's weapon and made a fuss, which caught Rutger's attention. When he saw that she was too drunk to take care of herself, he resolved to watch her for the rest of the night. He sees her as a bit of a distraction but he feels obligated to take care of her; he sees her as his responsibility. Reception + Current Involvement Reactions to Rutger's presence in Crepusculum Regnum have been generally mild. Most of his interactions have been with minor characters and he has had very little impact on the main plot, which has led to him being viewed as more of a secondary character. However, he has had more fights than most secondary characters. Rutger's style is also significantly different from that of the rest of the cast on account of his origins in a different world. He is one of the few characters that are completely unable to use magic, and so he relies completely on his blade. Being a combat-oriented character, his social interactions have often left something to be desired. At the time of this writing, Rutger is currently only actively participating in the PARTY! filler thread, where he acts as an escort for the drunken Aeyara Rossignol. Category:Characters